A Grieving Hunter and a Beautiful Demon
by EmeraldWarden
Summary: Ruby comes to comfort Sam at a motel after the death of Dean. What they both don't expect is what that comfort leads to. One shot intense smut. Happening after season 3 finale.


_Very graphic stuff ahead! Turn back now if you have a weak stomach. Seriously, there is swearing and explicit, but yummy, smut between Sam Winchester and Ruby. This is my best interpretation of the events after Sam's death._

* * *

><p>Rain pounded on the pavement outside the motel window, flashes of lighting being seen through the cracks in the thin blinds. The darkness in the room enveloped everything except a figure sitting on the dated couch. Some stains on it were easily questionable. Every few minutes a thunderclap would sound from above. The man thought it to be a sign of god mocking him, showing him his power. Power to make things quake and quiver, and power to give and take life. A clock on the wall would click every passing second but to the man it sounded slower and slower the more he drank. Time was going by slow or so it felt.<p>

Sam Winchester sat alone, nodding off to the drone of TV as it went between static and a weather report from a rather large chested blond woman. _Can't imagine how she got the job, _a sarcastic voice commented in the back of his head. It was Dean's voice, and he thought about cringing at it but decided it wasn't worth it. Face void of life and emotion, he took a staggering breath in. Tears had run down his face but they were long since dry. His hair was wet from standing outside for too long in the raging storm. His cell phone went off next to him, buzzing, the caller ID flashing bright 'BOBBY'. It buzzed twice more before silencing and returning Sam to the darkness. A bottle of Jack Daniels was clutched in his hand as if he were holding on to it for dear life. This was his way of mourning. Sammy knew, oh, yes he knew, nothing could bring his brother back. Nothing could save him from the pits of hell where he was stuck for eternity. He had already asked.

The image of Dean being ripped to shreds by an unseen Hell Hound was still fresh in his mind. A large swig from Jack swept down his throat with a pleasant burning sensation. After the attack, Sam got the hell out of dodge as his dad would say. He knew Lilith was hunting him. He could hear Dean's voice in his head telling him to get off his ass and go hunt the bitch down instead of waiting for the inevitable. This time he chugged quite a bit of Jack before gagging. A bit went down wrong, making him spit tank, some dripping off his chin; he didn't bother to wipe it away.

No matter how much he drank, he couldn't forget. No matter how much he drank, he knew exactly where Dean was now. No matter how much he drank, there was nothing he could do about it. However, that didn't stop him from drinking as much as he could.

Sam wanted to scream. He wanted to go out and kill something, anything. That's what Dean would do if the situation were reversed. No, if the situation were reversed Dean would have saved Sam somehow. He would've fixed the problem, like he always did. Sam shook his head, more silent tears spilling over onto his cheeks. Killing something wouldn't fix the problem but it probably would feel pretty damn great afterward. Tilting the bottle back up to his mouth, waiting for the burning liquid to fill him with more numbness, Sam found it to be empty.

"Great," Sam mumbled. In a sudden burst of anger, he chucked the bottle at the TV as the dumb broad came back TV went black when it shattered against the glass, cracking a part of the screen slightly, leaving Sam in complete darkness. His hand went up to his forehead and began to rub his temples."Shit,"

"And I thought Dean was the one with the anger issues," A voice called from the bed. Jumping at the intrusion, Sam automatically reaching for the holy water he kept in the pocket of his jacket. He began to recite in his head, _Mitto ego te ad infernum cim virtute Dei… _

"Oh, Sammy, please. You know I don't like it when you use that on me." He didn't recognize the voice but the way the person talked, a woman, sounded familiar kinda. Cockiness, arrogance with an ever present touch of emphasis on certain words, the way she said Sammy instead of Sam. He knew it but he didn't. Approaching the light switch carefully, Sam's eyes adjusted to the faint shape laying in the darkness on top of the large bed. He flicked the switch.

A short, dark haired young woman lay atop of the bed wearing a leather jacket and jeans, a bright red low-cut top peeking underneath. The light he switched on was a mood light and casted an eerie glow throughout the room. The woman looked up at Sam knowingly, lovely brown eyes turned completely menacing black. "Hello there, Handsome,"

"Who are you? Lilith, perhaps?" The small vial of holy water dangled in his hand. Although he lost the element of surprise he still considered it an option. There was no way he could make it back to the car for the knife that could kill anything no matter what it was. _Well then, why the hell did you leave it there in the first place, Bitch?_ Dean's voice echoed in his head. Sam curled his lip at the voice.

Outrageous laughter filled his ears at the suggestion. Taken aback by this action, he looked at the demon girl incredulously. "What the hell is so damn funny, demon?"

"It's me, you idiot," A dumbfounded look met the demon. She sighed, annoyed, "Ruby! I found another vessel luckily. Not a bad one either, I might add. Younger than the last," She stood up and gave an exaggerated twirl, looking at her new body in the mirror across from the bed. It was different compared to her last vessel. Her old one was tall, and blond like a barbie doll, but this new vessel, with long dark hair and sweet curves made Sam grow slightly in a southern region. He tried to look nonchalantly at her as if it didn't matter. But it did. He took in every glorious detail. The way her jeans hit in the right places showed off a perfectly supple butt, the silk low-cut tank top made it clear that she was wearing nothing underneath, her nipples peaked. Sam turned away casually and readjusted his pants to hide his growing erection.

"Considering recent events, I'm not so worried about the new persona you've adapted to." Sam snapped at her, although he watched her carefully turning back around, eyes tracing over her hips and round ass, as she was turned away from him. Spinning back around, her new brown eyes were wide and her mouth pouty as if to say, 'I'm hurt'. He raised his voice in a anger at her mockery,"Don't give me that look. My brother is dead because of you."

Ruby's eyebrows scrunched together, lip curling in a snarl. Her hands rested on her hips. Sam knew this stance a lot. It was this stance she had whenever she attacked him, verbally or physically."Excuse me?"

"You know damn well this was all because you," Sam pointed a finger in her face, he was yelling now. Ruby was for a second taken aback by the sudden bitter tone from the man who was one of the most rational she had ever met.

One would expect Ruby to be angry at this accusation but she merely swatted his hand down in irritation. She let out a low scoff saying, "Oh, you know that isn't true. The deal was made long before I even came into the picture."

Bested, he lowered his head in defeat but the anger inside suddenly turned to hatred. Sam grabbed the nearest thing towards him, a clay bowl sitting on an end table, and chucked it across the room, whirling away from the demon. It shattered, not much unlike the bottle of Jack Daniels. A growl erupted from Sam deep within the depths of his throat. He raked his hand through his long hair, nails digging welts into his scalp. Weakness seeped into him bones. His knees collapsed on themselves sending him to the ground hard. Hands shooting forward to catch himself, hair flying into his eyes, he felt himself breaking. It started with his hopes, then his dreams, and finally his heart. And so he started to sob. One sob after sob racked his body, almost as if he were being shaken by some almighty invisible being. A guttural sound came from the back of his throat and out his mouth. He cursed her, Dean, God, everything, and everyone. Ruby's own animosity swelled inside the pit of her. She managed to keep it at bay for the time being, for Sam's sake. Silently, she swore to him that she would track Lilith down and make the bitch pay for the pain she had caused Sam.

Looking down upon Sam, angry tears stung Ruby's eyes. "If there was anything I could've done you know I would have." Ruby said over his cries. She bent down, trying to meet his eyes. "Sam, please, look at me,"

He shook his head. "Why? So you can do what Ruby?"

"Please just look at me." Her voice was starting to hint at annoyance. Sam wondered why. Reluctantly after a second or two he lifted his head, curiosity getting the best of him. Ruby's famous smirk graced her perfect face. His cries stopped as he laid his eyes upon Ruby. The new vessel had fuller lips than the blond one. Her dark eyes had a sparkle in them unlike anything he had seen before. Ruby stared back into Sam's strange eyes; she couldn't decide if they green, brown, or hazel.

"You're really beautiful," Sam said in a stunned whisper. A hand rose up to stroke her face. Seconds later Sam realized that it was his hand caressing her soft cheek. To confirm this realization his thumb traced over her full bottom lip. he was fascinated to find that it was incredibly soft. It had been a long time since he was able to admire a woman.

Her eyes flicked down shyly, unlike anything Ruby would do. The thought of doing anything physical with Sam made her breath hitch. Daydreams were filled with those things but in reality Ruby had never thought of it as a possibility. At first she had thought that that was why Dean hadn't liked her, that he knew that she wanted to get to know him, as it were. Now more than ever she felt a strong urge to do something, anything, if only in comfort at the very least. However, she smelled the whiskey on his breath. "Sam… You're drunk."

"Only a little," He admitted with a sad smile, shrugging. Dropping his hand, he sat down on his butt resting his back against the bed. His head lolled to the side to look at her.

"You drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniels,"

"Two,"

Confusion sprawled across her face, making her eyebrows raise and her mouth open slightly in an O shape. "Huh?"

"I drank two bottles," Sam raised two fingers just to make sure she got the message. He shook his head again."But it doesn't matter. None of it matters. I couldn't save him. You couldn't save him. No one could. I will never see Dean again. And no matter how much I drink I can still hear him." He shook his head quickly once more, as if to reset his mind. "Do you know what sucks ass about being psychic?"

Ruby shook her head and sat down in front of him, cross legged like a student. Thunder sounded loudly outside the motel room followed by multiple streaks of lightning. The storm only seemed to grow larger as if it was alive. Unsure at first, Ruby reached for his hand, holding it carefully like it were fragile.

"I hear him. In my head telling me what to do. Telling me what I'm doing wrong or what I should've done." A single tear rolled slowly down his cheek, Ruby reached cautiously to wipe it away, letting go of the hand she was holding on to. He lent into her hand, looking up at her through his long lashes. "And, sometimes, when I listen very carefully, I can hear his screams all the way up from the pits of hell."

Ruby's heart broke for Sam. It broke for what he had lost. It broke for what he deserved or what she thought he deserved. She wished she could take his pain away. Sam's hands went to his face, palms pressing against his eyes. A bitter laugh escaped him."At least I can't see it. At least I can't see them torture him,"

"No one is torturing him," Sam looked up at her, his eyes full of wonder. "He is trapped in his own personal piece of hell. No one can save him but himself."

A sigh escaped Sam. He seemed to be awakened from his enbreation. Although, sometimes, Ruby was truly considerate of others, she still had that part of her that told it how it is, even if it hurt. "Why are you here Ruby?" His eyes lingered on her bottom lip for a full minute before looking into her warm brown eyes.

"I wanted to check up on you-" Again Ruby looked down shyly, hair falling in front of her eyes. Sam reached for the lock of hair brushing it behind her ear, gently touching her round cheek. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, making her quiver from his touch. His hand made a warm sensation on her cheek, unusual for the vessel of a demon which was normally cold, as he gently placed it there. He admired the silky softness of her pale skin."You're drifting into dangerous territory, Sammy,"

He leaned close to her face, his hair skimming across her forehead. Unlike so many other demons he encountered, she was one of the few who actually showered; he inhaled deeply, the smell of lavender filling his nostrils. "I don't care," He whispered, pressing his warm lips to her soft ones. Moaning against his mouth, he could feel himself harden in an instant. "I need you… Now more than ever."

Ruby straddled his lap, taking her time to take off her jacket and throw it behind her, but quickly placing her lips back to his. This was the first time she would be doing anything like this in her new body. The demon kissed him slowly, sensually, wanting it to last for as long as possible. She thought that, maybe, he needed her in a comforting way by was shocked when he could feel a smile forming on the warmth of his smooth lips. Laughing hysterically, he pulled away, finding a hurt look on Ruby's face. "I didn't think you were the kind of girl to take these things slow."

She laughed along with him then. At first she had thought he was laughing at how bad she was kissing or something of the sort. "We can go at a little faster pace if you would like." Just then she reached for the hem of her red tank top and pulled it up over her head, revealing her milky white breasts. She threw the scrap of clothing to the side and began to fondle her own breasts just to see what Sam would do. A dumbfounded look fell upon his handsome face, making Ruby giggle. Again she brought her lips to his but this time with a new vigor. She slowly traced her tongue against his lower lip, sending a shiver through him. A groan escaped his opened mouth, and she slid her tongue in. Then it was her time to moan as placed his hands on her hips, partially bare due to the fact she didn't have a shirt on. His warms hands traced little patterns on her skin. A decadent sensation spread through her as he began to place sweet kisses on her jawline and down the side of her neck. Gently he began to nibble at the crook where her shoulder met her neck. He reached for her hands which had stopped teasing her pert nipples after he had bitten her neck with a mixture of desire and primal instinct. A smile spread across Sam's face when he placed Ruby's small hands on his hard erection because of the surprise that lit up her face.

"Um, I don't know-know if you're going to fit," Ruby began to stutter over her words. Feeling how large his erection was mostly surprised her because of what they were about to do. It didn't mean that it would hurt her. Inside of a vessel it was rare to feel pain, unless of course it was holy water or worse. Like a stake. Yeah, stakes hurt like a motherfucker. "I-I only mean th-that-"

"Shh," Sam rested his forehead against hers. "It's gonna be okay,"

Ruby gulped and nodded. She had forgotten that he had his hand on her hips for the few second of conversation that went by. Fingertips trailed up and down her bare back, urging her on. She moaned loudly. Stroking the long, thick cock of his, Ruby found his lips once again and started to nip at his bottom lip playfully. A short groan escaped Sam but he silenced it by bending his mouth down to one of Ruby's small rosebud nipples. Swirling his tongue on the sweetness of it, he heard a cry of pleasure from the woman. Ruby stopped touching his package with her hand and grew closer to him and started to grind on top of it. Returning his mouth back to hers for more addicting kisses, Sam removed his hands from her hips and took of his rain-soaked jacket, letting it fall to the floor next to his side. Cool hands wrapped around his neck as he did so, sending sinfully pleasant shivers down his spine.

When Sam unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, Ruby pulled away from his lips to look at his toned muscles. She noticed a hint of something dark underneath part of his shirt, on the side where his heart was. Pulling the piece of fabric away to reveal an anti-possession tattoo, Ruby felt her lips mold into a slight frown. It was a subtle reminder that it didn't matter how much she wanted to be human. There was no way that Sam would love her truly because of what she was. And it hurt so much more than he would ever know.

Sam saw the dramatic change in Ruby's eyes, the fire lit by desire extinguished by something awful. Her eyes focused in on one spot on his chest and he followed the trail, head down, seeing his tattoo. Firm hands on either side of her face forced Ruby to look him in the eyes. "I want this. I want to be with you, Ruby. No matter at what cost."

A strange kind of curiosity formed in the beautiful demon's eyes. Sam removed his hands, letting them fall to the floor, watching her cautiously as to see what she would do in her frame of mind. Nimble hands finished undoing Sam's shirt, running over his smooth muscles in timid admiration. The same hands moved up slowly to his pectorals and up to his shoulders, gradually removing his long sleeves down his tan arms, up and over his able hands. While doing these alluring actions her lust filled eyes followed, then returned to look at the handsome face of the hunter. A teasing smile returned to Ruby's lips. "Would you care to join me on the bed?"

"Oh, god, yes," Sam stood hastily picking her up with him, turning and throwing her on the springy motel bed. A high pitched laugh escaped the demon which shocked Sam for a moment while loosened his belt and dropped his pant to the floor, leaving him standing in a pair of black boxer briefs. Ruby's smile widened when she saw an outline of something hard protruding from his underwear. Trying to be as lewd as possible, Ruby slowly undid her pants, taking one pant leg off then the other, all the while watching Sam grow impatient. Stroking his hard cock, the hunter was eager to see what was underneath the slim pants that had hung to her curves. Ruby's smile continued when her pants were thrown down upon the floor, revealing a tiny black thong that could barely pass as a piece of cloth let alone underwear. Sam grunted boisterously at the sight, rubbing his cock rapidly. The storm outside seemed to grow stronger, more powerful. The thunderclaps becoming more frequent, the rain falling harder.

"Turn around," He demanded, the urge to see her bare ass was too great to overcome. Ruby did so happily, sitting with her feet under her ample butt, looking back with desire at the Winchester man. Her long dark hair ran down the length of her back, leading Sam's eyes to the piece of black fabric that resided snuggly up her asscheeks. He licked his lips knowing just what he was craving. The moment was picturesque, something out of a playboy. His resistance could no longer hold out, and so he lunged at her, laying her flat out on the bed to dominate her.

"Sam!' Ruby cried out in a mixture of pleasure and fear as he ripped away the small piece of fabric that kept him from entering her. Sam tested her pussy to see if should be prepared for his length by slipping two thick fingers inside her folds, dripping with wetness. Under his touch Ruby's body thrashed and bucked, whimpering for more.

Sam leaned against her backside, whispering in her ear, "Do you want me?"

"Yes! For God's sake, yes!"

Happy to oblige, Sam's fingers left her slick interior, making room for his penis that stood at attention. Preparing to enter Ruby's pussy, Sam's hands went around her hips, thrusting them up towards his, the tip of his erection just barely touching the slippery folds of Ruby. In one swift movement of his lower half Sam thrusted into Ruby, making her scream out in immense delight, the great length of him reaching her clit. A tremble went through Sam from head to toe at the wonderful feeling of her decadent warmth around his shaft. The sound of an animalistic grunt came out of the hunter which sent Ruby wild, grinding against his hips, sending his dick deeper into her cunt. Withholding himself no longer, Sam pulled out until just the tip resided inside her. The loss of the cock inside of the demon made her whine, but it soon turned to a moan when he slammed back into her with a great force. He repeated this three more time before pulling out all of the way and spinning her around to face him. Glorious creamy white breasts caught his eye and immediately he started to sensually rub and squeeze at them, marveling at their smoothness. The man's thumbs flicked at her niples making them harden at the stimulation. As Sam did this Ruby's eyes trailed over his phenomenal body, finally landing on his thick cock, glistening with her juices. A slender hand reached down to stroke at it coyfully, making it twitch. At the moment Sam had to stop fondling her breasts, hands clutching onto the bedspread like he were holding on for dear life, but in actuality he was trying to withstrain himself from cumming at her touch. He had always prided himself on how long he could hold out.

"Oh, God, Ruby! Do you know how crazy that makes me?" Sam grunted in her ear as he breathed the scent of her in, a subtle mixture of cinnamon and brown sugar greeting his nose. A pleased laugh rang through the air.

"Sammy, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." The wondrously beautiful demon rolled on top of Sam, legs wrapped around his hips, making him fall to the bed which made it jossle at the change in weight. Ruby leaned in to speak into his ear, her hard nipples brushing against his toned chest, making him groan loudly. She waited for him to be silent, listening to the rain outside of the motel fall harder than before like a hurricane was going to roll through the small town at any given moment. "I want you to fuck me so hard that you cum buckets. Make me sore from how hard you fuck me. I'll be upset if you don't."

Before Sam could make a remark at the words that had only aroused him further, Ruby was atop of him forcing his shaft inside of her. Sam grabbed onto her round ass to steady her. At this position it allowed his dick to be inside her up to the hilt, reaching her clit. Their groans harmonized together at this. It made Ruby's eyes roll back into her head at the overload of pleasure. Again it took her a minute to get used to the size of him, but when she did she began to gyrate her hips rapidly. Her new vessel was a virgin she now could tell, the tightness of her insides clinging to his hard shaft. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. A bang of thunder muted it for a moment, but it returned, crescendoing, leaving nothing in the room to hear except their body's touching and groans growing more and more intense. Her head hung down low so she could kiss him and whisper obscene things in his ear while she girated on top of him. Sam leaned down to her shoulder, biting hard onto it to restrain his cries and nearly drawing blood. Realizing that he must of bitten too hard, he suckled and kissed and pulled at the tender flesh. He felt bad for like a second because it didn't matter to the demon. She moaned through the pleasure and pain. Her long nails dug into his back leaving harsh red marks all down it making him moan.

"Ruby," A strained look crossed Sam's handsome face. A weak cry escaped him."I'm gonna, God. I'm gonna-"

"Oh, yes!" She cried as she reached a strong orgasm, the muscles in her tight cunt squeezing against his hardness and then releasing.

The hunter's breath came out in short pants, holding each in for two seconds when he too came. His seed sprayed up inside of her slick pussy, their secretions mixing. He blacked out for a few seconds from the extreme pleasure Ruby gave stared into each others eyes as their breathing eventually calmed down.

Demon's didn't need to sleep, but human's did. Sam's eyes drifted shut, his chest falling up in down. Ruby got up off of him and laid down next to him. Carefully, she pulled back the blankets from under him and over them both. Barely awake, the hunter slung his arm behind the demon's head to support her. She pressed her body against his, her hand idly stroking his muscled chest. Sam placed a sloppy kiss on the side of her face.

"That was great," He breathed out. Seconds later her started to snore softly. The activity and the mixture of alcohol was a great way to fall asleep.

Sadly, Ruby knew that he come to regret what just happened, but for now she was happy for the short amount of time that it didn't bother him. "That it was,"

"Sam!" Dean's voice reverberated through his mind causing him to wake up with a start. His dream was filled with tormenting images of demons in their true form torturing his brother: stabbing, stretching, burning him.

He shot bolt up in the bed, sweat dripping from his head and running down his back. The dream was why he had thought that they were torturing him, but maybe it was just his imagination. A pounding headache assaulted him. The fogginess that allowed his mind some relief from his troubles now hurt him. The clock that sat on the bedside table read 3:47. He ran his hands over his face trying to forget the images in his nightmare. Suddenly, he realized there was an absence of warmth in the bed. "Ruby?"

Naked, Sam got up and searched the motel room, but she was nowhere to be found. There was a note left on the desk, and it was messily written.

_Sam, _

_Tonight was amazing, but I know that you don't want to be with someone or something like me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. _

_-Ruby_

Sam crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. He knew that there would be consequences for what they did. "What's going to happen now?"

* * *

><p><em>That's it! Thanks for reading. Most of my fanfics for Supernatural are going to be like this. This story took forever to write but I loved every second of it. <em>


End file.
